1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle having a seat back pivotally coupled to a seat cushion for selective movement between a plurality of seating positions and a folded position. More particularly, the invention relates to a lockout mechanism for selectively locking the seat back in the folded position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants above a floor in the vehicle. Seat assemblies include a seat cushion and a seat back. Typically, the seat back is coupled to the seat cushion by a recliner mechanism that allows selective pivotal adjustment of the seat back relative to the seat cushion between a plurality of seating positions and a forwardly folded position overlying the seat cushion.
It is widely known to provide riser assemblies between the seat cushion and the floor of the vehicle to allow selective tumbling of the seat cushion between a generally horizontal seating position and an upright tumbled position. The riser assembly is also lockingly engagable with a striker that is fixedly secured to the floor of the vehicle for locking the seat cushion in the seating position. The riser assembly must be unlocked from engagement with the striker prior to moving the seat cushion to the tumbled position from the seating position. Typically, the seat back is placed in the forwardly folded position prior to moving the seat cushion to the upright tumbled position.
It is desirable to lock the seat back in the forwardly folded position while the riser remains unlocked from the striker on the floor of the vehicle to ensure that the seat back is only returned to the seating position for occupant use after the riser assembly is re-locked to the striker and floor of the vehicle.